


Recruitment Strategies

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fireside interview at Malfoy Manor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mctabby's 'Cat's Birthday Drabblethon 5', for , with the prompt, "A cheery merry Gellert breaks out of Nurmengard in '79 luring Snape and Abraxas to his cause.".

The manor's drawing room was dark and foreboding; it's crackling fireplace barely emitted warmth. No, to Severus, the only source of light was the stranger lounging in the wingbacked chair - golden curls a halo, smile a crescent moon.  
  
"A little more wine, Abraxas? I have so missed it."  
  
Their host poured graciously. "I do hope you'll stay with us awhile, Herr Grindelwald. It is indeed a privilege to welcome Prussia's future ruler."  
  
The stranger chuckled. Glancing at Severus: "The dark haired boy is a delight. And I hear that your son is equally lovely. May I?"  
  
Abraxas smiled, home and dry. "Please do."


End file.
